Electronic pet containment systems have been in common use to control the movement of animals relative to a predefined area. In general, these pet containment systems monitor the position of the animal relative to the predefined area and function to provide a stimulus to the animal in order to control the movement of the animal. For example, if it is determined that the animal has moved outside a designated area, an electronic receiver carried by the animal detects a transmitted signal and applies a stimulus, such as a harmless shock or desired noise, to the animal, indicating to the animal that it has moved outside the allowed area. Within a short period of time, the animal responds to the applied stimulus and becomes trained to remain within the allowed area.
The electronic receivers carried by the animals are typically powered by batteries. The batteries contained in the electronic receivers have a limited life and, accordingly, must be replaced on a regular basis. Typically, the receiver must be partially disassembled in order to remove and discard the old batteries. During battery replacement, care must be taken, however, to ensure that the proper batteries are installed since incompatible batteries might destroy or adversely affect the electronics in the receiver. In addition, the battery or batteries must be installed in the correct orientation to ensure proper polarity.
In accordance with the present invention, a battery pack assembly is provided for insertion into a receptacle of an electronic receiver. The use of the battery pack, in accordance with the present invention, solves the problems associated with battery replacement in electronic receivers of the type used in electronic pet containment systems.